Strawberries
by SabakuNoKel
Summary: Hellboy x John. Fun with Food, strawberries and whipped cream. 'Nuv said.  One-Shot


Writer: Sabaku No Kel  
Fandom: Hellboy  
Pairing: Hellboy x John Myers  
Words: 2234  
Rating: M  
Summary: Hellboy and John have some fun with food.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy and John and do not make any money out of writing this.

Note: This is my first ever fanfic that I am posting, this is also my first lemon so bear with me. This story is un-Beta'd and since English is not my first language there might be some mistakes.

Note 2: This fanfic was posted on AdultFanfiction a little over a year ago but I decided to (finally) upload it here as well, this fic will soon be followed by another one-shot I've been working on so expect more fics coming from my direction.

With all of that said, enjoy the fic!

**Strawberries **

Agent John Myers slowly walked down the familiar hallway he walked every morning, afternoon and evening to bring food to the gaping hole that was Hellboy's stomach. Pushing around a cart stacked with food that would take a dozen man one week to eat he continued on walking down the corridor, the giant metal door already coming insight as he tried to balance all the food on the cart as little pieces of fruit went everywhere. John sighed as he looked at the box of strawberries that was balancing on top of a giant sandwich, occasionally one would drop to the floor, leaving more work for the cleaning crew. The weird thing was that the demon usually never ate anything healthy giving John a little bit of a shock when he had requested a box of strawberries and some whipped cream to go with it. So even though the human found it a little suspicious for the demon to suddenly go healthy he had told the grocery lads to go get some anyways, he was still the demon's `nanny` and he had to take care of him and keep him happy so he wouldn't break out again.

John opened the heavy metal door and quickly pushed the food inside the room as he closed the door once more. Panting a little, he pushed the cart of food further into the room, TV's were blaring at the highest volume and cats were running everywhere as he tried not to squish one of them under the cart. He finally reached the bed and parked the cart next to it, planning to wake up the lazy demon for breakfast only to find the bed empty. He looked around the room for a little while until he saw an arm slowly moving up and down in a steady rhythm. Hellboy emerged from the shadows as the scent of food reached his nose, the weight that was previously in the demon's left hand was dropped to the floor as he inhaled through the cigar one final time before flicking it into the garbage can.

"Yo Scout, I see you finally brought my food, I was starting to get hungry." John shook his head, thinking about the giant amount of food the demon had literally inhaled the night before. Hellboy walked up to the cart to grab some food, he was shirtless since he'd been working out earlier but John didn't really mind that, it gave him a great view after all. HB was probably every gay guy's fantasy, with all those muscles, even though he was a demon he was still nose-bleeding-hot!

"Stop whining you big baby, ya ate enough last night!" Hellboy just ignored him as he stuffed his face full of food, John sighed and sat down on the demon's bed as he loosened his tie a little. Hellboy stopped devouring his food to take a look at John, a grin breaking out on his face as he grabbed the box of strawberries and the can of whipped dream as he walked up to the non expecting agent. John looked up as the sound of food getting devoured stopped and saw Hellboy slowly walking towards him, an evil grin on his face. Oh crap, John knew that look, he was so going to get fucked!

"Hey Myers." Hellboy's face was barely an inch away from his own as the demon set the box of fruit and the can down on the bed, still grinning like a maniac as the demon began trailing wet, hot open mouthed kisses down the human's neck.

"Y-yes?" John couldn't help but moan at the feel of Hellboy's tongue flicking out to taste his skin, the demon bit down on the delicate skin of the human's neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to draw blood.

Hellboy pulled away from the human as he grabbed one of the delicate pieces of fruit out of the box, placing it gently against the agent's lips.

"Say aaah." John looked at the demon before accepting the fruit into his mouth, chewing on it as the sweet juice filled his mouth. After he finished the first he was given a second and a third each of them being fed to him by the demon.

Hellboy grabbed another one and held it out for him but before John was able to take a bite the demon put the strawberry into his mouth, opening his mouth to show the piece of fruit still lying on his tongue, John grinned as he sealed his lips over Hellboy's. They exchanged the strawberry between their mouths until the agent took a bite out of it and pulled away, juice dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

Hellboy slowly licked up al the juice that had escaped the human's mouth, John moaned softly, rolling his hips against the demon's.

"Mmmh Boy Scout mixed with strawberry, nice!" Hellboy took of the agent's shirt as he rubbed their clothed members together, pulling moans from the human's mouth as he felt himself harden. HB kissed down John's neck and over his chest as he placed his lips over one of the pink little nubs, rolling the other between the fingers of his flesh hand. He kissed across the human's chest to give the other hardened nub the same treatment as his hand slid lower to rub a teasing hand over John's hard-on.

John moaned again, lacing his fingers through the demon's hair as Hellboy's tongue started to travel lower, John arched his back as he panted in need, he wanted Hellboy and he wanted him now!

"P-please Hellboy, s-stop teasing!" The demon chuckled as he popped the button on the agent's pants, freeing John's weeping erection as he made quick work of removing the rest of the human's clothing. John's cock stood at full attention as he bucked against the demon's still clothed erection.

"You're overdressed." The human growled as he slid a hand over Hellboy's hard chest, fiddling with his pants for a second before grabbing the demon's cock in his hand, moving it up and down. The demon moaned as he pushed John down onto the bed, locking lips with him once more as the human continued to fist him.

When the need for air became to great Hellboy pulled away, grabbing both of the human's hands in his normal hand as the stone one grabbed the can of whipped cream of the bed. The demon smirked at the look on John's faced when he realized what he was going to do to him, he shook the can around for a minute before flicking of the lid, spraying the whipped cream over the human's throat as he lowered his mouth to slowly lick it off.

John moaned as the cold treat was sprayed on his neck, revelling at the feel of Hellboy's tongue slowly licking him clean. John screamed as more of the cream was squirted over his chest, his nipples following next as Hellboy once again licked every little bit of cream of his chest, the demon pulled away for a moment as he grabbed two strawberries out of the box laying next to his head, placing one on each of his nipples before lapping those clean as well.

"H-Hellboy!" John groaned as whipped cream was sprayed over his bellybutton, a piece of fruit was placed on top of it once again as the demon travelled lower and lower until he finally reached John's need.

The demon squirted a decent amount of the sweet treat around the base of the human's cock, who was left screaming as his hot skin got cooled down by the cream. Hellboy sprayed the last bit onto the head of John's need before throwing the can over his shoulder, another strawberry got placed on the head of his member before the demon pulled away to admire his masterpiece.

"Like a cake…" Hellboy chuckled as he lowered his mouth to lick at the sweet dessert at the base of the human's cock making John moan in need to feel more of Hellboy's wicked tongue against his aching need. After completely lapping the base of the agent's member clean the demon turned to the little piece of fruit still placed on top of John's need, scooping the strawberry up and into his mouth with his tongue, he quickly swallowed it as he turned to continue on with the 'main course'. Hellboy opened his mouth to finally let John's  
rock hard cock into his mouth as the agent screamed to the heavens, thrusting himself deeper down the demon's throat.

Hellboy moaned at the sweetness of his treat mixed with the unique taste of the young agent below him as he bopped his head up and down, flicking his tongue over the head of John's member as the young agent arched his back, opening his mouth in a silent scream.

"Ah… H-Hellboy… I c-can't… I-I'm gonna…" Hellboy released the agent's dick from his mouth just as he was about to come, grinning at the sounds of protest coming from his lover as he ignored his weeping erection in favour of placing light nips and kisses on the milky white skin of his chest. Hellboy raised his head as met his lovers lips in a gentle kiss, the lip-lock quickly changing from gentle to demanding as their tongues battled, lust taking over as Hellboy held himself up with his stone hand while his other hand slipped over to his drawer, rummaging through as he tried to find the bottle of lube, smirking into the kiss as his hand made contact with the cool material of the plastic container.

Hellboy pulled away from the kiss, smirking down at the panting agent below him as he flicked his tail over the human's dick. Squirting a decent amount of lube onto his fingers as he leaned back down to softly nip at the flesh of his lover's neck before slowly slipping a finger inside the agent's body. They'd done this a million times before but he still always prepared the kid, just in case. Hellboy moved his finger in and out of his lover's body, adding another one as John moaned and pushed down on the digits, taking them in deeper. He pulled a loud moan from the kid as he slipped a third finger inside, hitting his prostate as he moved the digits.

John groaned as Hellboy pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube over his hand as he lubricated his cock, making sure it was slick enough so as to not cause too much pain to the little agent. John spread his legs, moaning at the feel of Hellboy's cock at his entrance. He screamed as the demon pushed in, the pain being nothing compared to the pleasure. The agent groaned as he wrapped his legs around the demon's waist, Hellboy always gave him a minute to adjust even though he knew he didn't really need it, the only thing he wanted was for Red to move and fuck him already.

"Move!" Hellboy chuckled as he pulled almost all the way out of his lover's tight body before slamming back in, making the kid scream over and over again as he practically pounded him into the mattress. Hellboy groaned as he gave his lover a sloppy kiss, he couldn't help but love every little thing about the kid, he loved the feel of John, loved the way he wrapped his legs around him in the throws of passion or the way he bit his bottom lip as he tried not to cry out every time Hellboy hit his spot.

John moaned loudly as the tail that was still curled around his dick moved, like Hellboy ramming into him wasn't enough to make him see stars. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, shuddering as Hellboy licked and nipped at his throat, it would just take one little bite to re-new the bond they'd made the first time they had sex but he knew it would be enough to throw both of them over the edge, it always did.

Hellboy growled as he opened his mouth, fangs breaking skin as the agent's blood spilled down his throat. John let out a silent scream as he raked his nails over the demon's skin, he knew Hellboy didn't like hurting him but John didn't mind the demon biting him, he liked being Hellboy's 'mate' and he'd gotten used to the pain.

John screamed the demon's name as he came, tightening his muscles around Hellboy's cock as the demon coated the inside of his body with his seed, falling down onto the bed as they rode out their orgasms.

After a minute of catching their breaths Hellboy pulled out of his lover's body, uncurling his tail from around John's dick as he flopped down next to his little nanny.

"Wow."

"Yeah… Maybe we should try chocolate sauce next time." Hellboy grinned as he pulled the blanket over them as he cuddled up to the already knocked out agent. Somewhere far off in Hellboy's mind he knew it wasn't even noon yet and that they were gonna be very sticky when they woke up again but he couldn't find the energy to care as he wrapped his arms around John, instantly falling asleep as he snuggled up to his lover.

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, Bye bye!


End file.
